A variety of dolls and action figures are known which are made by molding a soft polyvinyl chloride resin or other soft plastic material. It is considered desirable to provide such toy figures with an exterior texture that simulates the feel of skin. It is also considered desirable to provide flexible limbs to permit a child to manipulate the toy figure creatively.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,714 discloses a doll having a foam body and limbs with a flexible wire housed within the limbs to make them bendable into various positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,398 describes a stuffed doll formed by coating a form with latex coagulant, dipping the coated form in a vulcanizable rubbery material, drying the material and vulcanizing the doll. The doll is then removed from the form and filled with textile fibers, rags or similar yielding materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,020 describes a rotationally molded doll torso which is filled with pressurized air. The torso is provided with joints for rotatingly attaching the head and limbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,336 describes a doll having stretchable arms and legs which can be drawn into various configurations. The doll has an external skin of elastic film and is filled with a viscous liquid such as corn syrup.
The prior art toy figures and dolls having soft resilient skin and flexible limbs do not provide realistic ranges of articulation for the limbs. It would be desirable to provide a toy figure with a skin layer that is soft and resiliently deformable and limbs with rigid limb member that act as "bones" that are capable of articulating relative to one another in a realistic manner.